All I wanted was your love
by Chocotan Yuu
Summary: "Hey, Gilbert... You know what? I just wanted your love, nothing else". The anguish of such loneliness led Ivan to commit an innocent act, but brutal and without return. The only thing he still left is the one last existence of the person he most adored, some words, a brief and melancholy confession.


_I don't own Hetalia, at least the picture._

_But I have the right to declare all the words that make up this one-shot_

_is my property._

The inspiration came from mine drawing.

I might say this one-shot is just the same feeling contained in the drawing, but expressed in words.

Enjoy.

_p.s: the part of the lyric belongs to the song "Boy and the Ghost" by Tarja Turunen (ex Nightwish vocalist)._

_p.p.s: I know how bad my english is, and I only can apologize for them.  
_

* * *

**One-shot**

**"All I wanted was your love"**

_"Desespero, solitas, debilis, desolo."_

The absense of your movements attracted my attention.

Even looks you're frozen.

I watched you for a few seconds, and not even a muscle moved.

- Hey... - my voice is covered by a sudden and aggressive gale which finished devouring it. - Hey... - I tried one more time, but you neither seem to notice my calling. Hardly responds.

I knelt and came close to you.

Your body was in the ground like as if being thrown anyway. The position looks uncorfortable, or at least appeared, because you don't do anything to change it. You stayed that way.

- Hey...

I called again. No response once again.

I sighed.

- Bt any chance are you sleeping? - I continued with my attempt to get a proper conversation, but it isn't working well without your cooperation. - Hey, Gilbert. You're hearing me, aren't you?

Impossible. How he could dare so much? After so many warnings... _After all I taught him? _He can only in trance while is dying frozen or simply is sleeping.

- Don't sleep in this place, you'll end up dying frozen. - he lay on a blanket which didn't stop extend in the middle of the whiteness of snow. - It's such beautiful... Red-colored like your eyes.

_Your lusterless eyes, Gilbert._

- Hey, Gilbert. - his eyes were directed towards my face, but weren't admiring me not at all. And despire his mouth is slightly oppened not even mumbles one words. - _... Are you dead?_

His movement froze, and his static body doesn't respond me.

- That weird, your body is so cold as ice... - I slipped my hand from yours to your chest, where blood not stopped flowing. -... But here is so warm... - I pur my hand on the wound edge. I was able to feel that some part the fluid already started to dry. Gently my fingers touched the inside of red hole and suddenly I felt. _The Gilbert's warmth._ - Oh... That warm...

It could be a little slimy and sticky, but the heat was exactly like your skin when your lugs were still breathing. Poor little boy, he should be feeling such pain with the way I was rummaging in seach of more and more heat...

- Gilbert, it's hurting you, isn't it? - I lifted the same hand was on the wound to his face. I left a red track as I was caressing his cheekbone. The opaque eyes are not blinking. -... There's no point in asking if your're already dead, huh?

There is no more _the Gilbert _in this hollow body.

I lay _him _carefully _between the palms of my hands. _He was warm, hopping each subtle movements and was bleeding nonstop, leaving overflow blood between my fingers as if be crying.

Yes... You're _here_, aren't you, Gilbert?

_Lub dub... Lub dub... _So ephemeral beats...

- Oh... How you're warm. - with delicacy I touched the area against my cheekbone. I felt first few pulsars strong, but soon they were weakening, seemed they were sighing with difficulty. - Are you also dying? - a weak throb seemed saying so. I admired that last piece of Gilbert's existence that I still left.

The muscled of my lips moved into a brittle smile.

- Hey, Gilbert. Could I confess just one thing before it's too late?

_Lub dub..._

I felt something overflowing from my eyes. Trickled down slowly the curves of my face and simply dropped.

It could be my madnness, but I swore I saw a red spot dissolving between snows.

__

Hey, Gilbert...

_All I wanted was your love. It didn't need to has been expressed in complex words, could has been by a gesture as a simple caress, having my hair stroked. It could has been enough for me._

_If I consumed this warmth that I have left before it disappears, at least... Would I be able to burn the taste of your affection?_

_**The end  
**_

* * *

I always appreciate reviews in the form of constructive criticism or compliment are.

Merci.


End file.
